ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason "Inferno" Grant
Jason "Inferno" Grant (born 24 May 1985),is an American-born professional wrestler. He is currently not signed to any federation and is in jail. Professional Wrestling Career LWF (2009-2010): LWF 2009 Jason first appeared interfering a Battle Royal match, between six uncrowned LWF wrestlers. He didn't last long however, and was shortly eliminated. The following week he participated in a Six Man Tag match teaming with Matthew Carter and Pyronus "The Firestarter" Souria, against Lone Wolf, Random McRally and The Big Time. The match didn't end with a conclusive winner, as Pyronus attacked Carter, then Nomad, Random and several other wrestlers appeared in the ring ambushing everyone else. At Vengeance, Jason had a chance to be voted into the Cross-Hemisphere title match, however, he gained no actual votes. In the Battle Royal, Grant did well until he was eliminated by McRally. His night was not over however, as he then later appeared in the Coliseum match, for the Havok title. He was the third "Gladiator" and instantly eliminated TJ Hero from the match. He follows this up by pinning Travis Pierce to become the legal man in the contest. He picked up McCammon to hit a Confragulation to eliminate the champion, making sure there would be a new champion that match. Pierce then hit Grant with The Truth Hurts to put himself back as the legal man against Jay. Grant pins Jay to eliminate him from the match. He follows this by placing a chain around Nomad's neck forcing him to tap out. He then turns his attention to Fear. Pierce almost stopped this from happening but Grant tossed him off the wall and hit a Third Degree Burn onto Fear to pin the legal man, and to become the new Havok Champion! His next match is teaming with Matthew Carter against Fear and Pyronus "The Firestarter" Souria. As the match started, Grant dominated, and ended up pinning Souria with a Confragulation, getting the win for his team. His next match is against Derick Felix with Matthew Carter in his corner. The match commenced and Grant showed off his strength destroying Felix at certain parts, then ended the match using a Confragulation! After the match Carter and Grant pounded on Felix who was then saved by Hitman Lopes, Derick Felix's close friend. The next match Grant is in, is for the Tag Team Titles against The Young Guns! Grant teamed with Carter, forming the team The Walking Legends. In their match against The Young Guns who only had Pierce wrestling, due to Russo's abandonment of the team. Pierce put up a fight but Grant got the win in the end letting them become champions. The two however, lost their titles, at the next pay per view, Day Of Reckoning in a Flaming Tables Match. Grant put Lopes through a table, but Felix managed to get Carter and Grant through a table, to let the Brick City Boyz become the new champions. Grant was not seen at the next show until after the Lopes/Carter match where he ran down and cleared the ring. The next match is Grant defending the Havok for the first time against Fear. Grant shall appear in Outlast, in a team with Matthew Carter and two unknown partners against The Brick City Boyz and two unknown opponents. Grant defended his title against Fear, and ended up winning the match. It has been revealed at who the third member of his team at Outlast will be, and it shall be Phoenix. On the BCB team, it shall be Lopes, Felix, Pierce and Red Fusion. The fourth and final member is still a mystery. Grant has a tag team match with Carter against Lunacy In Motion. The match went underway, as Lunatic Fringe, ended up winning via DQ when John Russo and Kyle Tacker ran down to the ring and attacked Psiko and The Talk. This lead to everyone from the roster running down to the ring, with the surprise return of Darius Jermaine! The final member of the Walking Legends team is Natural Born Killer. During Outlast, NBK was eliminated first, followed in quick succession by Phoenix by a shock surprise. This left a 4 on 2 match. Grant eliminated Pierce, as Carter eliminated Fusion. Lopes eliminated Carter, Grant eliminated Lopes and then Felix eliminated Grant. The next match Grant partaken in was a Fatal Four Way Sadistic Madness match for the Havok Title. This was against Steven Stone, Nomad and Chuck Randall. It was a variation of an First Blood match where you can only pin your opponent if they are bleeding, last man standing wins. Randall was the first to be eliminated, followed by Stone. Grant hit a Third Degree Burn onto Thumb Tacks and pinned Nomad to win the match. LWF 2010 January was the month of The Streak Of Success. Each man has a chance to become number one contender for a title. Nomad had to defend his shot against Chuck Randall. Randall ended up with the win after hitting an Diving Elbow from the top of the stage into the pit. Afterwards, as the men were being taken out of the arena by EMT's, Jason Grant tore off his disguise as one of the paramedics, he grabbed Nomad, and threw him back into the pit. He followed this by hitting the Confragulation on Randall. Randall was now the number one contender and had to defend his shot against Steven Stone the following week. Grant appeared halfway through the match and ripped Stone's mask away from him. Randall then hit the Ace In The Hole to win. However his victory was shortly cut when Grant hit Randall with the Havok title on the head. Randall had to defeat McCammon to be able to face Grant for the title at Massive Melee. However McCammon ended up winning. At Massive Melee, despite strong words from McCammon, Grant managed to defeat McCammon and retained his title. Thus securing his place as the longest LWF Havok Champion. In the Massive Melee match, Grant appeared and cleared ring, however was unable to eliminate anyone. McCammon managed to eliminate Grant after reversing an Confragulation to send Grant over the top. Grant is now taking part of Vigliante month. Grant's first target was J.W. McCammon, however, as Grant went to pin McCammon he was attacked by Nomad. When Grant was stood up he was waiting for Hastings, but was blindsided by Fear. The next week Grant took on Fear in singles action however simply attacked Fear with his Havok Belt after about a minute of action for the Singles match to be over. Grant then eliminated Fear from Vigilante Month. Grant was later on eliminated after charging at Arleas who side stepped him and placed him into an Eternal Slam! Grant was wrestling at the next week Warzone in a tag match where he teamed with McCammon against Chuck Randall and Nomad. Grant ended up winning for his team with an Third Degree Burn on Nomad! At Maximum Carnage, Grant defended his title in his toughest match. The traditional Carnage match. The wrestlers were: Jason Grant, Travis Pierce, Hitman Lopes, Kyle Tacker, Fear, Chuck Randall, Nomad and J.W. McCammon. Grant got his first point in the second Gimmick round, throwing McCammon through a table. He gained a second point by hitting the Inferno Rush on Pierce through a table. After the Straightjacket Gimmick, the final four men were announced, Hitman Lopes, Jason Grant, Fear and Kyle Tacker. A problem for Fear occurred. He was still in the Straightjacket, In order to eliminate someone in the Elimination Round, you had to place a helmet on your opponents head, then hit it with a baseball bat. Fear runs into the turnbuckle to dislocate his shoulder so he can take the straightjacket off. But just as he does, Grant came back in the ring, hit Fear in the gut with the baseball bat, places a helmet on his head, then cracked him with the bat once more, eliminating Fear. Grant then placed the helmet onto Lopes. At that time, the Vigilante Match for the World Title wrestlers started brawling in this match. Triple M and Diablo brawled down the ramp whilst Felix ran into the ring to save Lopes from being eliminated. Tacker however then eliminated Lopes. The cage lowered between the two men. Tacker was about to win but Grant hit an Inferno Rush into the cage, forcing Tacker to fall from near the top to the mat. He then hit the Third Degree Burn on Tacker, and slowly climbed the cage in pain. Just as he got to the floor on the outside, Tacker stood up. Grant retained his title! Grant did not appear in action until the week before Lockmania, where it was revealed, that would be the final LWF show as they would merge with GIW. The match was an Battle Royal to determine the 6th and final entrant of the Elimination Chamber. He was eliminated by Tacker. This led to a Havok Championship match at Lockmania where Grant's impressive reign finished as Tacker pinned Grant. His record will stand at 182 days. UGWC (2010): ' Jason has signed up with UGWC, as of now will be awaiting his first match. His first match was against GIW's Hardcore and Global Heavyweight Champion, Donovan Hastings. Grant was unable to pin Hastings who made him tap out to the Hand Of Fate. Jason Grant was shortly released due to no-showing events. Where is he now?: It was revealed by Medos in a UGWC Promo, that Jason Grant is now in jail, for insurance fraud and for hitting a bailiff. When he is expected to be set out of jail, or if he will return to the ring is not known. Personal life Jason Grant was born in Detroit, Michegan, and practised wrestling from a young age. He shortly became very destructive in the ring, and grew short tempered. He would destroy his opponents and carry on wrestling after the match would be declared over! This attitude gave him the nickname Inferno, as he was uncontrollable like a fire. In Wrestling *'Finishers ** Third Degree Burn (F5) ** Confragulation '' (Leg Trap Fall Forward Chokebomb Pin) ** ''Trapping The Fire (Inverted Tombstone Piledriver Pin) *'Signature Moves ** ''Inferno Rush '' (Gore) ** ''Burn Out ''(Falling Gutwrench Powerbomb) *'Other Moves' **DDT **Brainbuster **Powerbomb **Powerslam **Keylock **Bear Hug **Body Scissors **Sharpshooter **Diving Spear **Super Kick **Headlock **Arm Drag **Suplex **Diving Forearm Smash **Diving Elbow **Legdrop **Crossbody **STF **Figure Four Leg Lock **Diving Clothesline **Falcon Arrow **Drop Toe Hold **Chokebomb **Argentine Cutter **Running Powerslam **Scoop Powerslam *'Nicknames' ** '''''Jason "Inferno" Grant *'Entrance Music' **''Screwed'' by Dale Oliver(LWF) Championships and Accomplishments Championship Succession Category:LWF Wrestlers Category:1984 Births Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Michigan Category:American characters Category:UGWC Wrestlers